


The Ice King and His Leafy Amigo

by mason_adrift



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, but intended male reader, maybe serious?, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_adrift/pseuds/mason_adrift
Summary: An 'old friend' asks you on a date.... it's kinda weird.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Ice King and His Leafy Amigo

“Boop!”  
He flinched, flailing his arms and falling to the ground, “AH! I’ve been booped!”

I laughed coming down from the tree I was hanging on, my boots landing just beside his legs.  
Now normally scaring a man this old would be ill advised, but this was the Ice King. He’s like a billion years old, he wasn’t croaking any time soon. 

“What are you doing in this neck of the woods?” I asked, giving him a playful smirk. “If anyone else saw you here you’d be blasted with all sorts of nature wiz… and so would I- but I’m used to all that.”  
He dusted the dirt off his robe. “I came to visit you, my old friend!”  
“Old friend? We met like, three days ago.”  
“And I miss you already!”

I stared him down, that stupid smile on his face not wavering one bit.   
“What are you playing at here old man?” I pulled a blade out, poking his pointy nose. “Don’t make me have to cut you.”  
“Woah woah! Honest to sweets my leafy amigo, I’m here to ask you out on a date!”  
“A date?” I pulled the knife away, not minding as he rubbed the spot on his nose. “Wait really?”  
“Mhm!” He raised a thumb at me, wiggling it about.  
I pushed it away, laughing, “I thought you were into princesses.”  
“Well, my luck hasn’t been all that great in that area.”  
“So am I your last choice here?”  
“Yuppers! But you are my first last choice!” He winked.  
“Aw, that’s sweet,” I patted him on the head. “Where are you taking me?”  
“You accept?”  
“Yeah, sounds fun, going on a date with the Ice King,” I chuckled at the reaction Finn and Jake would have hearing that. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up tonight!” He was laughing wildly as he started floating up and above the trees.  
“You didn’t say where we’re going!”  
His laughter was cut off by a whole tree hitting him, flinging him off into the distance. 

I stood there a bit worried, that was until I heard his voice from the distance calling out.  
“I’m alright!”  
I guess I was going on a date with the Ice King tonight….. weird.


End file.
